Sisterhood
by Lux Leonis
Summary: FFXII one-shot. When the group visits Eruyt Village, they learn of Fran's past and the viera way of life.


**Sisterhood**

A **Final Fantasy XII **one-shot by **Lux Leonis**

* * *

><p>Vaan and Penelo walked slowly through the entrance of the hidden home to the Viera. Fascinated by the sheer beauty of such a place, Vaan fell from the edge of the large wooden platform. The two Moogles who followed them in gasped, but Basch grabbed him quickly and hoisted him back up. Vaan looked up sheepishly at the former soldier, earning one of Basch's silent stares.<p>

"Nice, Vaan," smirked Balthier, about to press on further towards the village itself when Fran stopped him. He spun around to face her, concerned. "What is it?"

"It is not wise for the two of us to enter. I am shunned by the Viera, and you reek of me. We may not find what we seek here, but if you and I stay here, they have a chance."

Balthier nodded as Basch blocked the path of Larsa and Ashe. "As Fran said, we may not have much luck anyways. We shouldn't attract too much attention to ourselves. You two are well-known, even to the viera. It's best if we let Vaan and Penelo go ahead."

"On their own?" Ashe frowned, "Is it safe?"

"We'll be fine!" Vaan smiled, hands up behind his head. "We always are, right Penelo?"

"Right," she agreed, turning to Fran. "Besides, the viera we've met around Rabanastre are friendly enough. I'm sure we'll be okay around them... what is it we're looking for?"

Fran nodded. "In the village ahead you will find her, Mjrn. Bring her to me. She will know why you call her."

Vaan nodded, and he and Penelo began down the wooden walkways of the village, slowly heading away from the group.

"Do you really think they'll be safe?" Balthier asked Fran quietly.

Fran gazed onwards, "Let us hope they will."

Meanwhile, Vaan was shocked to see so many Viera in one place. In Rabanastre you'd see one every now and again, but never more than two or three. It wasn't until Penelo smacked him in the back of his head that he stopped staring.

"Come on," she said, resting her hands on her hips. "I think we should get Mjrn and get out of here as quickly as we can... the Viera don't seem all too welcoming."

Penelo was right. Several of the village's residents had gathered among the open areas, watching the uninvited humes walk heedlessly through their home. Vaan felt very uncomfortable walking past their crimson eyes, and not a word was spoken between the two blondes during their walk to the end of the village's pathways.

Upon reaching a larger building at the end of the village, more and more viera began to emerge, barring their path. They seemed so perfectly in tune with each other, the silent stares and proud stances warding Vaan and Penelo away. She clutched at his arm, nervous until Vaan spoke.

"Hey, Mjrn lives here, doesn't she? We're here to see her."

At that moment they were joined by Larsa, Ashe and Basch who stood a few paces behind them. Basch surveyed their surroundings, silently calculating their chances of getting out of here unscathed.

"You will leave at once."

The silence was broken as a long-haired viera exited the building, her darker attire suggesting that she was some sort of leader here. She continued, "It is not allowed for humes to walk on these grounds."

Vaan stepped forward, squaring up to the enchanting woman. "We'll go as soon as we've seen Mjrn."

"If you can find her," the viera responded, folding her arms calmly.

One of the armoured viera moved in front of the woman, drawing her sword at Vaan. "If not before you find the sweet solace of my blade."

"You would attack us?" Ashe questioned, raising her hand quickly. The wooden bridge remained silent for a few seconds, with neither side pressing on towards the other.

"Ah..." the guarded viera smiled, looking on past the party.

The humes turned to see Balthier and Fran walking along the bridge towards them. Fran frowned, looking down towards the ground. "I've heard the voice of the wood... she says Mjrn is not in the village."

"Jote," she continued, walking past the viera warriors to their leader, "Where has she gone?"

The one called Jote stepped forward, staring Fran hard in the face. "Why do you ask? The wood tells us where she has gone. Or... can you not hear her?"

Fran had no reply, and Jote spoke again while some of the viera shook their heads disapprovingly. "You cannot. Your ears are dull from hearing their harsh speech, I think. Viera who have abandoned the wood are viera no longer. Mjrn, too, has left her embrace."

Balthier gritted his teeth silently. He and Fran had been partners a long time, now, and he didn't like it when she was insulted by humes, let alone her own people. He was about to draw his weapon, but Basch put a firm hand on his arm. Balthier looked up at the blonde's face. "No," he whispered, "You would make it worse for us all."

Balthier spoke out, however, gaining the attention of the viera elder. "And you forsake them in turn?"

"It is the will of the village. Viera must live always with the wood. So is the Green Word, so is our law."

Vaan saw how ashamed Fran looked and stepped in once more. "We'll let you worry about keeping your laws. Just do us a favour and stay out of our way. We'll find her ourselves!"

Jote looked a little stunned, and she rose her arms. A faint light rose with them, and leaves began to circle her while she whispered to the trees and plants around them. The light soon faded and she snapped her head back down at the group.

"Our sister has left the wood and gone west. She wanders warrens among men who hide themselves in clothes of cold iron. Thus to me has the wood spoken."

Jote walked past Fran without looking her in the eye, and Fran quelled with anger. She called out to her sister, letting her emotions loose.

"The viera may begin as part of the wood, but the wood is not the only end we may choose!"

Jote smiled to herself, still facing away from the rest of them. "The same words I heard fifty years ago."

Fran watched her leave, the emotion disappearing from her face again. She turned, walking back towards the entrance of the wood without another word. The viera knew that it wouldn't be easy, but she had to find Mjrn quickly, and return her to the wood's embrace... before it was too late, and Mjrn was filled with the regret that even Fran herself felt once every so often.

* * *

><p><em>I hope it sounds as good written down as I imagined it in my head. This has always been one of my favourite scenes from FFXII, a major point in Fran's character development. I really do like Jote, too, so I wanted to put it into my own words.<em>

_If you like it, please leave a review! I'd really love some feedback._


End file.
